FISHIES CLICHE 7: Lucky number 7
by fishie
Summary: this one is a bit short, i know, please don't hurt meee....


****

FISHIES CLICHÉ 7~ Lucky #7

(A/N: I mean no harm to anybody who may be in my fic [unless I don't like you, j/k]. The fics are written for entertainment purposes only [that and because I am insane] and I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my fic [except myself…I think]. All authors on here belong to themselves [I guess] and the Animorphs are property of K.A.A [the greatest author in the world] and Scholastic.)

{Continues from cliché 6} 

Fishie kicks Marilyn Manson out of her house.

"And don't come back!" Brat Girl yells over Fishie's shoulder.

Meanwhile, the Backstreet Boys are huddled in the corner, afraid for their lives, because fanfic authors surround them.

"Umm, can we go now?" Nick asks hopefully.

"Well…only if you promise to hold a concert here tomorrow night," Fishie says.

The Boys agree, and Fishie zaps them back to Orlando. Of course, they were supposed to be in New York doing a concert, but oh well.

Suddenly, D.M.P. appears. 

"Hi!" D.M.P. says.

"Hi!" everybody else answers.

Fishie yawns. "This is boring. Let's go visit the Animorphs."

The eight authors zap themselves to Cassie's barn.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shriek the Animorphs. 

"Oh give it a rest," Fishie said. "We just wanna torture you again."

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Amy asked.

"Why aren't you in the mental institution?" Tobias asked Fishie. 

"They wouldn't accept me. They said I was too weird. They decided to just let me roam free in the streets instead," Fishie told him.

The Animorphs stared at her.

"What?!" Fishie yelled.

"Um…nothing," Cassie finally said.

"Let's make them listen to Nsync!" Veggie Freak exclaimed, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"We _always_ do that! But what the hey, Nsync aren't going to be around much longer, considering they're being sued for $150 million (true!) so we can make some use out of them," Tobiasrulz said.

"Nah," Steve-0 said. "That's not quite torturing enough."

"Let's go on a little field trip," ~Utahraptor~;) suggested. "I know just the place."

~Utahraptor~;) laughs evilly and transports the Animorphs and the fanfic authors to a building.

"What the-" Carson Daly yelps.

They are standing in TRL studios. (For those of you who don't know, TRL is a show on MTV where you can request the top 10 videos in the USA. Carson Daly is the host)

"Okay Carson, we are taking over the show," D.M.P. says.

Brat Girl grabs the microphone from Carson.

"And number 2 today is the Animorphs with, um…the show's theme song!" Brat Girl says.

"They have a video for that?" Carson asks.

"Umm…no but they can uh…perform it live!" Brat Girl says.

The authors push the Animorphs onstage. The Animorphs just stand there. Fishie tosses the Animorphs some Britney Spears outfits. She forces them to wear the skimpy dresses.

"Sing!" urges Amy.

Silence.

Fishie puts a CD in the CD player. 

__

"Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here" the CD player blares.

The Animorphs just stare. Fishie sighs.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Fishie says. She stuffs another CD in another CD player.

__

"Show me how you want it to be…"

"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you…"

"Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because…"

"But when we are apart I feel it toooo…"

The Animorphs scream.

Fishie stops the Nsync CD because it is giving her a headache.

"Now are you going to sing?" Veggie Freak asks.

"Umm…okay."

The Animorphs proceed to sing along with the Britney Spears CD while the fanfic authors laugh their heads off.

"Okay that's enough for now," D.M.P. giggles, reattaching her head.

"Yeah," agrees Fishie. "Say Carson, who's the number one video today?"

"Well actually, it's N-" Carson begins.

Fishie sends him an evil glare.

"Uhh…Backstreet Boys," he finishes meekly.

"Goodie!" Fishie says, clapping her hands. 

The fanfic authors, the Animorphs, and Carson watch the Backstreet Boys' "Larger Than Life."

Fishie looks down at her watch.

"I'd better go home," she says. Nobody is babysitting my sister!

Fishie goes home. For now. Muahahahaha!

(I know that was short, sorry =( I'll do a better one next time)


End file.
